Just When You Think It's Over, Life Kicks You BACK
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: Just when you think everything is over, it's not. This world is full of disasters, it's like they are used to it. All you ever thought that was impossible, comes alive! Every day, is full of problems. Will are most beloved characters, be able to handle it? Original pairings, FULL summary in the inside! Read! Magic, high technology, creatures (Fairies, vampires, dragons and more!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back, with a new story! I know Ya'll may be thinking. Will I be able to keep up with my 8 stories, and now this one. Yes, yes I can! As long, as you people review! I had this Idea, stuck in my head for a long time. So, I decided to write it down! It even appear in my dreams….I get most of my ideas from my dreams.**

**Full Summary: **Just when you think everything is over, it's not. This world is full of extreme disasters, it's like their use to it. All you ever thought, that was impossible comes alive. When you finally think you found a person to trust, it's all a lie. Your brain, lies to you. You can't even trust your own heart, it's all a lie when people say 'follow your heart'. Because, you never know when your own conscience may betray you. A world full of magic and technology, who will win? The Magic or the highest new technology. The creatures that you thought were extinct, are back. You can't turn you back, not even for a dare. But, then again, there has to be a solution, right? Will are most beloved characters, be able to handle this? Read to find out! All you ever thought about, is in this story. Will they defeat the evil, forever?

**Well there's that.**

**Butch: Yup! Can I get my candy now?**

**Me: Ugh, Yes, here you go. *I pass my last lolly pop to Butch, just so he could be quiet.* ...Ok, now here is chapter 1!**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Blossom and her 2 sisters, are walking in the middle of no where. With absolutely no food or water, and their clothed are all torn off. They haven't shower in days, their faces are dirty and they also smell bad. Let's look at the bright side, they're still alive, and it haven't rain,_ yet._ Thunder started to strike, like a hungry dragon who haven't ate for days._ 'Just great, when we're in the middle of no where'_ Buttercup thought, with sarcasm.

"Blossom, I am hungry, and tired..." said Bubbles, as she rubbed her belly.

"Bubbles, just wait a little bit more... We're almost there!" Blossom smile, but the smiled soon faded away.

"Really!? Because I remember _you_ saying 'we are halfway there.' Let me guess, how long did it took us to get half way?" Buttercup ask, while she pretended to think. Than she continued to speak. "ONE WEEK! Those that mean we have, one more week, without food or water?" shouted Buttercup. Sadly, the words that Buttercup just said, are true. They aren't regular humans, and thank their creator, for that reason. There are barely any pure humans left, if there are, they'll live in great danger. Blossom and her sisters are rare, as in they have super powers. No, it's not magic, they were born with superpowers, such as flying and other stuff, they don't need magic.

"Buttercup calm down, you know better" said Blossom, as she almost trip over a rock.

"Look, we are close to starving to death, I know we have super powers, but you know we can't last one more week. We are lucky, that the spell didn't completely take our powers away. or else we would have d-" said Buttercup, but got interrupted by Blossom.

"BUTTERCUP, STOP" Blossom screamed.

"Stop what? Saying the truth?" asked Buttercup.

"STOP, BOTH OF YOU….please... Blossom, Buttercup those have a point. Anyway's When will this spell, wear off?" said Bubbles, who began to cry. At the sight of Bubbles crying, Buttercup's face soften.

"You're right, let's go look for food." said Blossom, as she started looking around. "Buttercup be CAREFUL!" shouted Blossom, as she pushed Buttercup out the way. The lighting had almost struck Buttercup, if it wasn't for Blossom.

"Ugh, all because people hate us, just for being orphans...If it weren't for that, we could be in bed sleeping right now. But instead, we're following this map, that's supposed to take us someone where, save, but we really are in the middle of no where... It's all my fault." said Blossom, as she collapse next to Bubbles.

"BLOSSOM!?" both Bubbles and Buttercup said, as they went running to Blossom's aid. "Blossom, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. It's not our fault, that we didn't want to work for the king, we did the right thing. He is evil" said Bubbles, with tears running down her face.

"Yes Blossom, please don't give up on us….Please don't…. Come on Bubbles, we must find shelter." said Buttercup, as she pick up Blossom, bridal style, with all the strength left in her. The girls had decline the offer the king gave them, just because it involved killing innocent people. The king is cruel, in every way. People say that his wife, is not really in love with him. She was just too afraid to turn him down, after all she knew how easy it was, to make him mad.

* * *

**Well that's all for today! Please review, for next chapter! I must get 9 or more reviews to update next chapter in less than 3 days.**

**Should I continue? Is is good?...**

**I wonder, where the girls are going...**

**Butch: I know right**

**Me: -_- ...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**I got 7 reviews, and I'm happy, lol. Thank you for the people who review/follow/favorite! I love reviews a lot, the same way you guys like reading. So, please continue to review! Well here is chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I'm so tired, and sleepy, I would collapse anywhere and go to sleep. There is one problem, I'm in the middle of no where, carrying my sister, and having my younger sister beside me. I can't just leave them, to rot and die. Since Blossom's unconscious I'm in charge, which is so rare for me to be. I think I'm walking in circles, I don't seem to find shelter or that I am, anytime soon. This is so fucken mest up, wait... didn't I just past that tree?

"Buttercup, I'm scare...It's getting dark, and we have nothing to protect us…" said Bubbles, as she got closer to me. What am I supposed to say? I don't think I can find a way to cheer her up, when I, myself, can't find a way out.

"Relax Bubbs, nothing's gonna happen, it's just dark….ugh, fuck his thing, let's make our own selves, a shelter." I said, and started to grab random objects to use.

"Ok." Bubbles whisper's, and looks around for anything useful. "Hey? Don't you think, that it would be better if we slept on the tree, instead of the ground. Please?"

"I guess if you say so, lets just not regret it. Bubbles I'm going to put Blossom over here, and I want you to take care of her, while I go get some of those big leaves. By the way, if anything comes around you, remember to call my name." I say, I really hope I don't regret leaving my sisters alone, for some minutes.

"Ok, what you need the leaves for?" Bubbles ask.

"Do you think, that we will sleep, with no coverage?" I ask. Come on, it's like the most obvious thing in the world.

"No...Go get them, before it gets more darker."

I remember seeing some really big leaves, you know what, scratch that, they are giant leaves. Aha, I found them, woah, their bigger up close, they're bigger than me! Getting them, is going to be easy, as pie.

"Grrrr, ahhh, hmph." this is harder than I expected it, to be. I can only carry 4, I think that's enough. Ok, now, where do I go? Damn it, it got darker, I can barely see where I'm going…. Ouch, this is hurting my hands, not that I'm a girly girl and scared to break a nail. I'm just tired, and I haven't ate for a week!

"Hey look, we have visitors!" said a voice, I really hope it's Bubbles.

"Bubbles, is that you?" I ask, then I hear another voice say.

"She's lost, should we help her? I also think she lost her mind, talking to her self."

"Nah, we have enough problems, let's head home." said a third voice. Ok, this is really creepy…

"Bubbles I'm not playing, like, I'm not playing games. So, would you mind giving me a hand?" I ask, I hope for those voices to be my imagination.

"Buttercup?" I hear, yeah that's Bubbles! "Buttercup, over here." I follow the voice. I finally see two big, cute and baby blue eyes! I know those belong to my sister, I'm sure mine are also shining in the dark, but I lost my super dark vision - because of the stupid spell - for like a week, now. I carry Blossom up the tree, and but a leave on top of her. Bubbles did the same with her self and so did I.

(Flashback, still in Buttercup's P.O.V)

_I'm sleeping, and so are my two sisters, after all we have peace in this village! Minus the people who make fun of us, for being orphans…. I hear the galloping of horses, coming closer.. What is happening?_

_"AHHHHH, RUNNNNNNN, THE E-" I hear somebody starting to scream, but then I hear a 'crack' sound, and it fades._

_"Bubbles, Buttercup, did you guys here that?" I hear Blossom say, as she shakes me and Bubbles, motioning us to awake. Me and Bubbles nodded, in agreement. So, this isn't a dream, oh shit, we better run. I see Blossom, peaking out the window and then I see a big shadow, covering the moon's light. Blossom gasp's. "Let's get out of HERE!" Blossom whispers, but then it ends up as a scream. I get out the bed as soon as possible, and grab a half asleep Bubbles in my arms. I run, as fast as possible and I can hear Blossom right behind me, also I can hear the galloping of the horse getting closer._

_"AHHHHH" I hear a familiar voice scream in pain, and turn around and see Blossom being held by her hair. Before I could react, I'm lift up my feet. "W-what is happening?" I hear a fully awake Bubbles ask. Before I could respond, I hear a deep voice respond to her._

_"Getting ready to die." It said, I think it's time, to use my powers._

_"Please don't kill me, please don't...I'll tell you, who those girl are...OH, THEY'RE OVER THERE!" I hear a familiar voice saying. It's mojo, the ugly monkey who-. I feel everything getting black, after that._

_I awoke, next to my two sisters, where am I? I see that Blossom is already awake, and so is Bubbles. "You finally, awoke!" I hear a deep voice say._

_"Who the F, are you?" I said, and I can feel Blossom's eyes on me. Because, I'm not allowed to curse….I tried flying, but I fail._

_"I would advice, for you, not to use your energy. After all, you lost your powers, don't worry it's just temporarily, that's IF, you decided to work for me." said the voice again. I was about to respond back, but Blossom beats me to it._

_"Who are you, and what do you want from us, and what's the task?" Blossom said, trying to keep her voice calm._

_"isn't it obvious? I'm the king, and I want you three, to work for me! After all you three are powerful! You can help me get rid of the poor!" said the king, now I'm getting mad._

_" Why can't you find someone else, that has the same powers as us?" asked Blossom._

_"Stupid little girl, there's only 6 of your kind, in the WHOLE world….The other three, decided to disobey my orders now their dead." he said, with a smirk. Before any of us could respond, the lights started going on and off. Me, Bubbles and Blossom found this as an opportunity to get away. The three of us, went running non stop" I could hear the king shouting._

_"GUARDS, GUARDS, THEY HAVE ESCAPE. GET THEM! YOU THREE, ARE NOT GOING TO LAST THAT LONG, THE SPELL WON'T WEAR OFF, UNTIL YOU WORK FOR ME!" he laugh._

(End of flashback)

* * *

**Well I just added the flashback, so you guys could understand better! please review, I must get 8 or more reviews, to update in less than 3 days! BTW, before you guys start bombing me with questions, THE GIRLS, DID NOT FLY WHEN THEY WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE KING, BECAUSE IF THEY DID, THEY WOULD HAVE GOT CAUGHT, THAT THEY HAD SUPERPOWERS, AND HAVING SUPERPOWERS IS REALLY RARE. AS IN EXTREMELY RARE, Mojo knew they had superpowers, because he got Buttercup angry, and he saw her eyes glow! SO LIKE in OTHER WORDS NO ONE KNEW ABOUT THE GIRLS HAVING POWERS, ONLY LIKE 2 OR 3 PEOPLE KNEW!**

**NOTE: 8 or more reviews = update in less than 3 days!**

**Butch: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: They're not dead!

**Ok guys I'm really sorry, I thought I had already posted this chapter until one of my friends ask me why I hadn't posted chapter 3 in a long time, I was confused so I decided to check it. And...I guess it didn't post, (The computer not me) I'm so sorry everyone. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**MAILBOX!**

**Turtleluver18- I post it!**

**ROC95: Thank you**

**Ginger Girl(Guest)- Thank You**

**Tomboygreengurl-Thanks here is chapter 3!**

**Unicorns Are Not So Innocent: Really?! There is an twist, oh **

**Summermist296- You'll find out on this chapter! **

**Katsuyne-Kazunami: Lol, yeah**

**xXDannii101Xx- Thanks**

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V)**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup awoke from their dreams, which seem to be the only peace they had. Buttercup was the first to awake, she looks at her sisters which seem to be in deep sleep.

"I guess it's my turn to look for food." Buttercup groans.

"Good morning, Buttercup." Bubbles yawns, and taking a peek at Blossom. "Has she awake?"

"Good morning to you too Bubbs, sadly Blossom had not awoke." Buttercup sighs, and climbs down the tree.

"I can't feel her pulse, Buttercup, I really can't feel it." Bubbles panick's.

"Ugh, can this get any worst?" Buttercup wines, and climbs back up. "Let me check." Buttercup's eyes widen, when she can't feel Blossom's pulse. "Ok, Bubbles please remind me to never ask, 'can this get any worst?'."

"Ok?... so was I right?" Bubbles says, taking a peek from behind Buttercup.

"Yes, which means you stay here. While I go look for help." Buttercup panick's, looking around. "Where do I even look for help?" Buttercup murmurs, climbing back down. Wanting to run, and shout 'HELP!' but she couldn't. Not in the middle of no where. Then again, she heard the same voices from last night.

"Hey, look. There she goes, again." says the deepest voice.

"Oh great, now I'm going crazy." Buttercup murmurs, and decides to ignore the voices because she thinks it's her imagination. But, the voices don't seem to understand the message.

"Woah there, are you lost?" says a less deep voice. Buttercup didn't respond, still thinking it was just her imagination.

"Look here. Little brat. My brother over here is trying to help your little behind, and you're being an ass." says the deepest voice, again. Buttercup heard every single word, nice and clear. She didn't care if it was her imagination, she wouldn't even let her own imagination talk to her like that. She turns around, and comes face to face with two forest green eyes. She senses the anger in his eyes, sending the signal to back away. But, she didn't. She did the exact opposite. Slapping him across the face.

"Did you just call ME, a LITTLE BRAT?!" Buttercup shouts, making him flinch.

"Yes. Yes I did, why WOULDN'T I?" he responds, using the same tone as Buttercup.

"You two, just stop." says the least deep voice, using a bored tone.

"Yeah, you two really need to stop being so dramatic. Besides, ya'll just met." says the middle voice. "By the way, I'm Brick and my dramatic brother is Butch." Butch growls, but Brick proceeds to talk. "And the youngest is Boomer"

"Nice meeting you three, but my sister needs medical attention…." Buttercup says, pacing back and forth.

"We can help, where is she?" Brick responds, Butch wasn't to happy to help.

"I guess I won't get more help than this….Follow me." Buttercup says, and starts walking to her two sisters.

"Brick, why do we need to help her?" Butch wines, Brick just gives him a would-you-just-shut-up look.

"Seriously Butch? You know why." Boomer smirks, then continues to follow Buttercup. After 3 minutes of silently walking, Buttercup stops.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Boomer asks.

"Hehe, actually….No. No I don't." Buttercup says, looking around. Then she sees the big giant leaves. "Nevermind, I know."

"Good." Brick murmurs, then they continue to follow Buttercup to a big tree. "Is that her? She seems alright to me."

"No, that's my other sister. Bubbles." Buttercup explains.

"Oh." Brick responds, Boomer and Butch snicker from behind.

"Bubbles, this is all the help I could get." Buttercup shouts to Bubbles, Bubbles pale face brightens.

"Finally, I still can't feel her pulse." Bubbles cries.

"She must be dead by now." Boomer says, earning a cold glare from Bubbles. "What?!"

"Nothing" Bubbles says, "Dork"

"I heard that" Boomer says, using a monotone voice.

"Brick, are you sure you don't want me to carry my sister?" Buttercup says, trying to get Blossom out of Brick's arms.

"No, I'm fine. We must get her to a warm place, I'm surprise you three girls didn't freeze to dead." Brick responds.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" Buttercup asks.

"To my house." Brick responds, then continues to walk in front of Buttercup. Butch comes behind Buttercup and says "Duh" Buttercup gives him a dead glare, making Butch smile.

"So, what's your name? Is it Brat or flower or-" Butch suggests, but Buttercup interrupts him.

"None of those names, it's Buttercup." Buttercup says, then continues to walk trying to get away from Butch.

"So Butterbutt, how did you get here?" Butch asks.

"It's Buttercup, and are you a stalker or something?" Buttercup replies.

"No, but you wish." Butch says, Buttercup was about to respond but Brick's voice is heard.

"Guys, we're here. Butch I want you to go look for food, remember to bring twice the food. We have guests." Brick commands.

"It's my turn already? Fine, but can I take someone with me?" Butch says, looking at the sunset.

"Yes, it's getting dark." Brick says, and places Blossom on a bed made of straw.

"I'll go, since he seems to be scare of the dark." Buttercup says, Butch's eye starts twitching.

"I'm not scare of the dark, but there is something that comes outside in the dark." Butch says, and takes off his shirt revealing big scratch marks on his back. They seem to be done by a big creature. Then he puts the shirt back on.

"Oh, I didn't know." Buttercup says, putting her head down.

"Well now you know." Butch growls.

"Yes, we also own our lives to him." Brick says, then continues to take care of Blossom.

"Are you coming or not?" Butch asks Buttercup.

"Yes." Buttercup says, and catches up to Butch.

"Then you'll need this." Butch says, and throws Buttercup two knifes. She easily catches them.

"Thanks." Buttercup says.

"No need, now be silent." Butch orders, Buttercup decides to listen. Butch seems to be serious, when they talk about that creature. Butch finds two deers, he points at the other deer for Buttercup to catch. Buttercup nods, and hides behind some bushes. Just when Buttercup was about to aim at the deer's neck, she heard something big flying thru the sky. Making the trees to move back and forth. Butch heard it too, he looks up and his face gets pale. Buttercup also looks up, and a small scream escapes her mouth.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3, does anyone know what is flying in the sky, and what is Butch scared off?...You will find out in the next chapter, so please review! And the RRB escaped HIM! So Him didn't really kill them. I'll explain next chapter ^.^ REVIEW! 8 or more reviews=Update in less than 3 days. REVIEW! **


End file.
